Electronic devices (e.g., mobile device or tablet computer) are sometimes registered to an enterprise domain using auto-enrollment. In such setups, when an enterprise buys a new electronic device the service provider maps the device identification (ID) to the enterprise domain and the enterprise domain administrator enables auto-enrollment. When the user initializes the device, the device identifies if it needs to auto-enroll by sending a part of its serial number to the service provider's server, to which the service provider's server sends a batch of serial numbers matching the partial serial number sent by the device. The device compares its full serial number to the batch of serial numbers sent by the service provider and determines that it should initiate the auto-enrollment process if there is a serial number match. Such a serial number to domain name mapping process for detecting whether auto-enrollment of the device to the enterprise is needed requires the device to be mapped to the organization by the service provider, which can be an expensive process.